Mirror of blood
by zachary.techman
Summary: when a series of grisly and violent murders begin happening in vampire mountain, Larten Crepsley, takes matters into his own hands… little does he know the killer is well… let's just say a more darker version beyond the normal evil he had encountered. Mirror-mirror vs cannon counterpart


Mirror of blood, a Saga of Larten Crepsley 1shot.

Summary: when a series of grisly and violent murders begin happening in vampire mountain, Larten Crepsley, takes matters into his own hands… little does he know the killer is well… let's just say a more darker version beyond the normal evil he had encountered. Mirror-mirror vs cannon counterpart, takes place before book 1 of golden sword guardians. Rated M, and wow, my first fic of mass slaughter. Enjoy this one, mirror fans, because this won't happen again until about book 2: generations, which will premier my second golden sword guardian team. Oh, and all of this will be told from Larten's point of view. Anything else is either another character, or M-Larten. Anything with a * above it is me, the author pointing something out.

Larten got to his feet, awaking from his coffin. Although he didn't know what was going to happen, he felt empty for some unknown reason. I better go talk to Seba about this, the necromancer whom has brought me back is probably off slaying an orc of some sort. Larten chuckled as he made his way to the chambers of the quartermaster.

After traversing several tunnels and dispatching a few drunk guards, Larten made it to Seba Nile's door, then knocked. Seba opened the door, then he dropped to the floor, appearing to be dead or knocked out. "Seba?" "Seba?" "What happened!" Larten checked for a pulse, then ran to get medical help, but by the time he got back, there was a knife in his master's chest with the initials LC. "Those are my initials, I did not do this! Gavner Purl then entered the room. "Larten please come with me for your execution. "Gavner, it was not me!" "Larten, the knife had your initials on it, and if it was not you… Who was it?" asked the vampire general. "I do not know." Answered Larten, but whomever they are sucked Seba dry. "Sucked Seba dry?" asked Gavner. "Yes, but why are they trying to imitate me?" asked Larten. "I do not know, Larten, I'm going to talk with Vantcha, I'll be back." Said Gavner.

Five hours later: Larten was still weighting for Gavner to return. "Larten getting wrestles decided to head over to the princes location.

After going through the mountain, he came to the entrance, to see scraps of cloak where the two vampires were at. "Vancha, Gavner, Nooooooooooo. "Don't worry, you'll be joining them soon, said an orange haired person in a flowing red cloak with purple skin. "Larten was shocked I should have known it was a vampaneze. "If you think I'm anything like those blood sucking leaches, your sadly mistaken. "Especially after we vampires broke away from them. "I love killing, you should have seen the look as I stabbed the foreman, Ver Horstan in the heart, and plunged the dagger through his eyes, it was priceless! After that, I killed my assistance, Malora and Derrin. "I'm done gloating now, It's time for you to join the rest of your vampaneze scum in the lake of souls. "Larten looked at what he had become… "I cannot believe this is possible, but I will kill you, for the good of my clan, and for revenge. "You cannot kill me: for if you do, you will kill yourself." Cackled the evil Larten. "What should I call you should you die to remember you by?" asked Larten. "No point in formalities, you will die to." Said the evil Larten, before trying to use his knock out gas on the vampire, and failing mainly because of him flitting. "Two can play at that game", but unlike you, I don't tire or have remorse." Cackled Larten's evil counterpart. "Larten got behind him and hit him with a few snap kicks: then turned around, introducing him to a karate chop to the face, which broke a few teeth. Evil Larten turned around inhumanly fast, then punched the other vampire in the gut, hurling him across the room. "You're too weak, I can see why Steve was able to kill you!" said the evil vampire. "I have had enough of you." Said Larten getting to his feet. With surprising effort, he took the evil vampire to the place where the clan did there executions. "Larten put his evil counterpart in the cage, activated the steaks, and then lowered the cage down to the steaks. Slish, the evil Larten evaporated befor he could be executed. In his place was a little man with a shuffling gate. Mr. Tiny what just happened?" asked Larten? "You just met your mirror universe counterpart, There is nothing I can do about that, but what I can do is manipulate time to the point none of this happened. "Please do this?" asked Larten. "Fine, and Larten, you might want to get ready, there will be more challenges ahead then just a universal error. "Farewell Larten, and I'm off to kill necrosabor. Mr. Tiny snapped his fingers, and the vampire found himself in his coffin again. The vampire awoke again from the coffin as usual. "Why is it I felt so empty, oh well, I am going to go see if anyone cared to leave me any bat broth and bread to eat.

*So how did you like that 1shot? It probably will be confusing, but that's what happens when it's you against yourself from another universe witch mirror's your own. "When I refer to evil Larten, I mean mirror Larten. Okay, that's all for this fanfiction, until next time… ZT out.


End file.
